falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение:Вероника (Fallout: New Vegas)
Нападения на «Оружейников» По-моему, это же Ван-Граффы нападают на караваны Оружейников (мы это узнаём, делая квест Кэсс)? : «„Оружейник“ Александр на 188-м торговом посту жалуется, что кто-то атакует все караваны с энергооружием, подозревая Братство Стали, так что возможно Вероника снабжает Хидден-Вэли не только едой и запчастями, но и информацией о караванах, на которые потом нападают отряды паладинов.» : Нет, не ван Граффы. Наёмники ван Граффов и Маклафферти нападали на караваны мелких торговых компаний, чтобы «Красный Караван» по дешёвке скупал обанкротившихся конкурентов, а вовсе не на «Оружейников». В ответ Маклафферти помогала Глории бороться с «Оружейниками», например похищая их секретные данные. Зато точно известно, что отряды паладинов нападают на людей с высокотехнологичными устройствами. В одной из концовок мохавское Братство вообще только этим и занимается. Да и что ещё Веронике делать на важном торговом посту между Маккараном и дамбой Гувера, как не шпионить за караванами. Не металлолом же собирать, как она говорит. NCR Citizen 17:09, марта 1, 2011 (UTC) : К тому же Маклафферти прямо говорит Курьеру НЕ НАПАДАТЬ на «Оружейников», чтобы не вступить с ними в открытую борьбу. NCR Citizen 17:11, марта 1, 2011 (UTC) Так, прекратили войну правок. Мне кажется, речь действительно о нападениях Ван Граффов. Ван Граффы и «Красный Караван» вознамерились извести всех конкурентов на пустоши Мохаве, включая Оружейников. Глория Ван Графф говорит об Оружейниках, что они враги и что она пытается уничтожить их любыми методами. Соглашение между «Красным караваном» и Ван Граффами (FormID 0015DE9A) Вот тут, правда, неясность, как именно партнеры решили действовать в отношении Оружейников. Что Маклафферти предостерегала Курьера от стрельбы во время выполнения квеста — оно и понятно, чертежи же надо было по-тихому украсть. Что касается Братства Стали — все-таки, думается мне, при старейшине Макнамаре никаких шастающих по пустоши групп паладинов-ограбителей вроде бы и быть не могло, изоляционистская политика же (концовка игры в случае свержения Макнамары — дело уже другое). Если бы они были, Хардин бы о них упомянул. Сказать однозначно, что на караваны Оружейников нападают однозначно Ван Граффы или однозначно Братство Стали, нельзя, потому что ни одного уничтоженного каравана Оружейников в игре вроде бы нет и вообще, кроме этой реплики Александра, никто вроде о нападениях на караваны конкретно Оружейников не говорит. — �������������� ������������ 12:09, марта 2, 2011 (UTC) : Есть прекратить войну правок. Ну рассказам о противостоянии ван Граффов и «Оружейников» в этой статье явно не место, а что до Братства Стали, то шастающие по пустоши паладины ещё как есть: * в одной из передач радио «Нью-Вегас» упоминаются «группы индивидов» замеченные в Хидден-Вэли * группа паладинов отправляется вырезать аванпост Последователей не спрашивая мнения Макнамары * продвинувшись далеко по сюжету, Курьер входит в бункер именно последовав за группой паладинов * для Макнамары Курьер ищет именно пропавшие группы паладинов : О ван Граффах: не верю, что Глория пыталась бы извести «Оружейников» просто нападая на них, она ведь хитрая. NCR Citizen 12:39, марта 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- А давайте мы не будем писать свои домыслы в статьи? Правильно сказали: кончайте уже войны правок. Но кто-то усиленно втыкает в статью о Веронике домыслы «об ограблении корованов». Я очень прошу администрацию ресурса принять жёсткие меры в этом вопросе и заставить человека либо в виде конкретных фактов доказать причастность Вероники к атаке караванов либо прекратить писать в статью домыслы. Если ему некуда деть лишнюю энергию пусть переведёт статьи с fallout.wikia.com для этого ресурса. Там статьи полнее и информативнее, есть над чем работать. :: Я в статье никакого ограбления корованов уже не вижу. Конфликт вроде бы исчерпан, не? — �������������� ������������ 16:33, марта 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Исчерпан, вполне. Порядки здесь, насколько я знаю, ограничиваются фразой «Это энциклопедия, которую может редактировать каждый, так же, как и в Википедии.» Значитздесь каждый пишет и удаляет что хочет. Но пусть анонимус больше не хамит зарегистрированным пользователям с сотнями правок на счету и не выкидивает разом целые абзацы без обсуждения, а не то получит больше жёстких мер от администрации, чем желает. Это не угроза, это предложение жить и править дружно. ::: Ещё в «Википедии» есть правило «Не цепляйтесь к новичкам». Не буду цепляться. Не хочу начинать работу в новом статусе с репрессий. NCR Citizen 16:25, марта 4, 2011 (UTC) :::: Можешь применять. Напугал. Мне плевать на количество правок. Если начать писать домыслы, то скатимся до уровня бреда. А по поводу удаления абзацев … В самом начале я аккуратно написал в скобочках, скромно, свою точку зрения с предисловием «Предлагаю подумать». Но её «выпилили», а бред оставили. Я вежливо дописал ещё раз и поросил обоснований, но её «выпилили» ещё. А потом кто-то (не я) удалил весь обзац. И я подумал — а можно и так? Через время «бред» опять появился. И тогда я уже удалил один из пунктов абзаца (а не весь целиком, я не идиот) и написал сюда обращение к администрации. Я сторожил Fallout и очень люблю помогать тем, кто считает себя фанатом этой вселенной, потому не люблю отсебятины. Светиться не люблю, перерос я эту мнимую славу. Но если ты в моём лице нашёл злостного врага — можешь забанить всю подсеть по IP и удовлетвориться. :::: P.S. За новичка спасибо. Приятно чувствовать себя моложе. Нападения на «Оружейников»: итог Поскольку пока порядки в Убежище определяются только фразой: «Это энциклопедия, которую может редактировать каждый, так же, как и в Википедии.», я на правах администратора поступаю так, как рекомендует Википедия: пишу что думаю, приводя альтернативные точки зрения. NCR Citizen 21:58, марта 4, 2011 (UTC) : Полегче, полегче. Обсуждения в дальнейшем не удалять. Статус администратора предполагает противодействие вандализму, а не насаждение собственной точки зрения силовыми методами. — �������������� ������������ 06:09, марта 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Mea Culpa. Есть не удалять обсуждения. Думаю, было бы полезно как-то сформулировать правила. Я конечно, администратор только одни сутки, но кто-то ведь должен быть создать эту статью. NCR Citizen 06:40, марта 5, 2011 (UTC) Цитаты Слишком много неярких цитат: определённо надо оставить, разве что, самые смешные, а некоторые диалоги (с Рамосом у интеркома, со старейшиной) неплохо бы привести почти полностью — они довольно характерные. Сам подраздел «Цитаты» считаю уместным перенести в раздел «Образ»: информацию о том, какое персонаж производит впечатление, логично указывать там. (Хотя это не более чем моё видение логики повествования). NCR Citizen 10:49, октября 10, 2011 (UTC) И ещё: в Убежище есть шаблон « ». NCR Citizen 10:54, октября 10, 2011 (UTC) В принципе согласен с тем, что стоит оставить наиболее яркие цитаты. Создание раздела диалоги тоже хорошая идея, так как без вопросов Курьера многие цитаты практически не имеют смысла. С переносом раздела «Цитаты» в раздел «Образ» тоже согласен. Единственное — если приводить цитаты высказываний, то, всё-таки, лучше их приводить в исходном виде, не перефразируя. Также спасибо за совет использовать шаблон « », но я в курсе и периодически его использую. FRAG UA 11:53, октября 11, 2011 (UTC). Безымянная тема от 10:00, октября 5, 2012 Привет матёрым создателям страниц и вносителям правок! Квест «Сплошные заботы», после финального боя с 4мя паладинами у Вероники отнялись ноги :) Пробовал решение из статьи (disable/enable) — не помогло. Но вот что нашёл на англоязычной фолаутопедии, цитирую: * After completing I Could Make You Care, she may stop following, but can still be interacted with. The compass will have an extra quest arrow pointing at Gibson's Shack even though the quest has been completed and the map won't have a marker on the location. She won't follow the player except for through certain loading doorways, upon which she will immediately initiate direct conversation. She won't move from this spot, or attack any enemies. Even upon removing her as a companion and returning to the 188 trading post and re-enlisting her, she will still not move. This possibly has to do with the ending fight of her quest. You can also make her appear in Gibson's Shack if you use the terminal to download the research notes. * Going to Gibson's Shack, Veronica will instantly appear when you enter. Use the computer and download the notes again. Walk outside and talk to her in normal dialog, tell her again what tech you will go for, and end the conversation. This seems to reset her and she will start to follow you as normal. : Думаю, смысл ясен. У меня была именно такая проблема и именно такое решение помогло — Веронику отпустило :) Так что если кто захочет лаконично перевести и запилить в статью — вэлкам. С уважением, аноннимус :) Металлолом Неизвестно, выполняет ли она свои обязанности вообще, и непонятно, для чего она собирает металлолом на торговом посту 188. Ну почему же непонятно. Рыцарь Лоренсо просит найти металлолом, говоря, что он им позарез нужен. Вот Вероника, как снабженец, и собирает его. Shintano (обсуждение) 13:04, ноября 1, 2012 (UTC) Мне кажется, ситуация несколько сложнее. "Бессрочная командировка" Вероники вызвана ее отношением к политике капитула Братства в Мохаве, ставшей откровенно изоляционистской после того, как Нолан Макнамара сменил отца Илайджу на посту Старейшины. Это противоречит убеждениям Вероники, считающей, что вместо того, чтобы отгораживаться от остального мира и прятать найденные технологии, Братство обязано использовать их на благо обитателей Пустошей и привлекать новых рекрутов. Поскольку она открыто высказывала свою позицию, Главный Писец стал отправлять ее во все более дальние походы по Пустошам, якобы для сбора ресурсов, а на самом деле для того, чтобы изолировать ее от молодого поколения и предотвратить распространение ереси. Strider2015 (обсуждение) 10:56, февраля 3, 2015 (UTC) Переименовать? Может лучше переименовать статью в Вероника Рената Сантанжело? Курьер из Вегаса (обсуждение) 09:16, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) : Вероника Рената Сантанжело 'намного лучше звучит и красивее смотрится в названии статьи. и солиднее. все равно никто не пользуестя поиском, как вы тут говорите. а все находят нужные статьи через ссылки в порталах. я гарантирую это. 78.106.110.135 06:37, апреля 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Для столь громких заявлений могли бы и зарегистрироваться, дорогой анонимный гарант. Красиво, солидно etc — понятия крайне субъективные, кому-то, например, нравится ''жирная беременная браминиха (см. обсуждение ниже). Солидно, весомо, значимо. Попробуйте доказать обратное. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 07:38, апреля 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: Что поменяется от того что я создем здесь учётку? и зачем мне чт то доказывать? была у меня Вероника стала вероника из Нью Вегаса 85.26.165.46 10:01, апреля 23, 2013 (UTC) Она теперь как Колян Ростовский или Володя Питерский :::: «Э, слышь, металлолом есть? А если найду?». Вероника Вегасская. А что, звучит. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 10:09, апреля 23, 2013 (UTC) Переименование А почему переименовывали в В. Сантанжело, а не В. (FNV)? Например, зашёл играющий узнать что-то о Веронике, набирает известное ему имя в строке поиска. И что предлагает Убежище? На выбор: Вероника С., Вероника Б., Вероника. И что выберет не шибко обременённый кучей викизнаний читатель? С высокой долей вероятности — кликнет на просто В. Потому что ему что С., что Б. — всё едино, все загадочные незнакомки. Зачем нужен такой поиск? А поиск, замечу, это первое «Здравствуй!» от Убежища, и от того, как он работает, зависит общение с посетителями. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:27, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) : Теперь играющий, набирая в поиске «Вероника», попадёт куда нужно? --[[User:Fylhtq|'''Fylhtq]] 09:32, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Ничего не изменилось. Те же две первых дамы С. и Б. Да и какой ненормальный будет набирать В. (FNV)? Но, оказывается, есть ещё и Veronika Jenkins, и она тоже из FNV. Удосужился посмотреть в соседнюю вики и растеряться. Вероятно, Вероника С. всё-таки лучший из возможных выходов, уж простите.) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:47, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: Может быть. А может и В. Р.С. Я сейчас набираю «Вероника» и вторым пунктом (после самой Вероники) появляется Вероника (FNV). Может кэш? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] : Я всё таки склоняюсь тут верить Нюкапедистам, у них более полная картина, и я верю, что они не зря давали имена персонажам в статьях. (вспомнился злополучный генерал Ч.) --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] :: А злополучный Механист, которого у них найти можно, только сильно изогнумшись? Не всё славно в чужеском королевстве. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 10:54, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: Именуем статью Скотт Воллински и делаем перенаправление с Механиста в поисковике всё продолжает работать. Главное редиректов побольше. —[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] :::: Нужно переименовать статью в «Вероника (Fallout: New Vegas)». Хоть убейте). Рената Сантанжела? Кто это? До сих пор не знал --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 12:01, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Частично обсуждалось на Нюкапедии. —[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 12:21, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) Но ведь игроки (читатели) этого не знают. Ренату Сантанжелу 100 % искать никто не будет. --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 12:26, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) : Кроме генерала Чейза есть ещё Ашур, Бун и ещё, ещё и ещё, узнаваемых персонажей. --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 12:34, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Переименовал. --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 12:38, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: получил конфликт редактирования. это к старой теме, до переименования. Так что, выпадающий список до сих пор не работает? У меня строго при наборе «Вероника» вторым после неоднозначности выпадает «Вероника (Fallout: New Vegas)». А её как будем называть когда статью напишем? «''Вероника (Fallout: New Vegas № 2)»? Тоже без фамилии? Или же фамилию дадим? Тогда почему одному персонажу мы даём фамилию, а второму нет? Статьи у нас на проекте, вроде пока равнозначны в своих правах на бытиё. Я пока не вижу критерия по которому вы определяете именование персонажей, простите. Критерий «как в игре», мне несколько непонятен. А где в игре? Во внутриигровых файлах? В файле диалога? В сообщении, выдающимся при наведении на цель? В подписи к голодиску с посланием? В упоминаниях от имени других персонажей? В игре-то так много разной инфы. —[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 12:43, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: То ли я дурак, то ли кони не едут… А как вы узнали, что, например, ЭД-Э — это ЭД-Э? А Санни Смайлз, Хаус, Фрэнк Хорриган и др.? --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 13:07, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) Кто ищет — тот всегда находит. трудно открыть 2 ссылки? или так много вероник в играх? и вообще у нас 1с официальный локализатор. и тут обсуждать нечего. это в правилах убежища написано.--Thutmose 13:12, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) : А как насчёт 7-го правила (*подмигиваю). --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 13:16, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) :: точно! да вы батенька гений! как я мог забыть! (: 'Предлагаю переименовать статью' в жирного беременного брамина! (я ее никогда не любил… да еще она с братства). в общем я за то, чтобы статью переименовали в жирного беременного брамина! а лучше браминшу!--Thutmose 13:19, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: Давайте как-то добрую тональность дискуссий сохранять, господа. Без экспрессии, пожалуйста. Ведь обсуждения тоже читаются игроками. ::: to Fylhtq: критерий крайне простой — при совпадении имён/фамилий персонажей можно добавлять в скобках игру (как самый простой идентификатор); если в одной игре встречается несколько таких особей, нужно добавлять другие отличия (фамилии, места прописки и пр.), исходя при этом из принципов понятности игрокам, распространённости упоминаний и т. д. И так, как понимаю, в основном всё и делается. Что же до непонятности, из каких ресурсов, то чего уж тут дискуссию на пустом месте организовывать.. ясно же, как божий день. Все годы лет имена — это имена персонажей при наведении или выделении; если персонаж только упоминаемый, то по имени в упоминании. ::: Про Веронику повторюсь: в FNV, как оказалось, есть две Вероники (см. выше), поэтому приставку-прибавку-отличие выбирать не приходится — фамилия. Когда я обсуждение начинал, то просто не знал этого. ::: Про Механиста: конкретно в англовики при поиске фига-с-два появляется Механист, есть только его костюм и Скотт. Такая же история и с бедной НеМирмикой/Таней Кристофф, и прочими пострадавшими. Не лучший пример для подражания коллегам. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 13:54, апреля 22, 2013 (UTC) Сексуальная ориентация :::: Повторю всё то, что говорил в чате. В правилах написано, что к нас должны все статьи наименоваться как локализовала 1С. Van Buren она не переводила, так что там полная свобода. А вот FNV переводила. И зовут её там Вероника. Все эти Ренаты Сантажелы от превью, то есть переведены народными умельцами, которые, как известно, идут лесом. Кстати, превью соответствуют канону? А трейлеры? --Silvold 432 ( обсуждение) 09:58, апреля 23, 2013 (UTC) :Из какого источника взято имя Рената Сантанжело? --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 19:28, марта 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Отсюда. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 21:56, марта 10, 2015 (UTC) Сексуальная ориентация Судя по ее рассказу, Вероника открыто придерживается однополой сексуальной ориентации. Если спросить ее «Ты когда-нибудь была влюблена?», она расскажет о своих юношеских годах и как она испытывала чувства к другой девушке, члену Братства Стали. Эта, другая девушка, решила затем покинуть ряды Братства, когда ее родители стали упрекать ее, что она все никак не родит. (По крайней мере, такова история в изложении Вероники. Она не называет имя своей любимой, при этом по сюжету подразумевается, что ей была Кристин Ройс, и что Отец Илайджа сыграл зловещую роль в их судьбе, сначала разделив их, а потом своими поступками спровоцировав приказ Круга Стали, отправившего Кристин на охоту за сбежавшим Старейшиной. Это узел отношений, густо замешанный на ревности Илайджи и Кристин друг к другу из-за Вероники, вылившейся затем в непримиримую ненависть). Если игра идет мужским персонажем, если попросить ее держаться рядом, она ответит: «Это предел того, на что я могла надеяться … если только ты вдруг не обернешься длинноногой брюнеткой». Впрочем, тут все не столь однозначно. Отношения с Кристиной могут оказаться всего лишь юношеской влюбленностью в замкнутом сообществе, где открытое проявление чувств не приветствуется, а секс сведен к его биологической функции. Вероника на самом деле весьма не искушена в отношениях полов; то, что она без стеснения повествует Курьеру о своей личной жизни, — всего лишь проявление ее задорного «мальчикового» характера. Strider2015 (обсуждение) 11:11, февраля 3, 2015 (UTC) : Откуда такая уверенность, что возлюбленной Вероники была Кристин? Сама Вероника утверждает, что её подруга ''ушла из Братства, в то время как Кристин является действующим рыцарем. Не сходится. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 22:24, февраля 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Здесь явно указывается, что они не связаны. Цитата в переводе: «Есть технические причины (которые я уже приводил ранее), почему персонажи дополнений не могут попасть в основную игру или ссылаться друг на друга. Отсутствие взаимодействия Кристин и Вероники не связано с сюжетом, хотя должен также отметить, что сюжетная арка Вероники в F: NV была мною задумана до/отдельно от того, что разработал Крис Авеллон для Dead Money создавал всех персонажей этого дополнения, в том числе и Кристин». Kylxackep (обсуждение) 14:10, декабря 19, 2017 (UTC)